


Got A Ride That's Smoother Than a Limousine

by kueble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, always-a-girl!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Ride That's Smoother Than a Limousine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/gifts).



> Apparently I can be bribed into writing anything. I have no idea why TheWrongShoes puts up with me, because she is an amazing beta and I give her lots of issues. And yes...the title is from Rihanna's "Shut Up and Drive" because it fits girl!Zayn.

“Pass us our smokes, yeah?” Zayn says as she climbs into the booth and perches herself on Niall’s left thigh. Niall reaches into his pocket, because Zayn has a habit of using him as a purse when she doesn’t want to drunkenly lose one in a club and he has this awful habit of letting her.

“You’re scowling,” Niall tells her, as if she doesn’t know she’s glaring daggers at the crowded dance floor. He hands over the pack of cigarettes and gives her a _you never gave me a lighter_ look, but Zayn just grins at him and reaches into the front of her dress. She digs around for a moment and holds up a bright blue lighter, laughing as he pulls a face at her.

“Come out with me?” Zayn asks, leaning closer than strictly necessary. Niall nods and shoves her off his lap, waving at the rest of the boys, even though nobody is paying the two of them any attention. Grimmy is holding court over their table, and Harry has actual hearts in his eyes, and it looks like Louis and Liam are having a contest over who can care less. It’s probably only a matter of time before everyone fucks off and heads home, anyway.

Niall takes the hand Zayn holds behind her back for him and lets her guide them through the club and out into the side alley. It’s a bit chilly, and Niall takes off his jacket and throws it around Zayn’s bare shoulders without thinking about it. Zayn huddles in the fabric and smiles at him before lighting her cigarette and blowing smoke trails into the night.

“Why is it so hard to just find someone to shag in the toilet?” Zayn asks as she leans back against the brick wall. Niall shrugs, because he can’t imagine it being all that hard when you look like Zayn, but life is weird sometimes.

“You deserve more, you know,” Niall tells her seriously. But Zayn just laughs, exhaling in his face and it makes his eyes sting a little.

“It’s not about deserving, because clearly I deserve to be treated like a fucking princess,” Zayn says with a smirk. “But sometimes I just want it to be a bit filthy, you know?” She tugs Niall jacket closer around her and sighs in a way that would be overly dramatic on anyone else. Instead, it makes Niall want to race back into the club and find a stranger to fuck her in the loo.

Niall kind of hates the way Zayn messes up his head. He really does.

 

\--

 

“I’m dying, Niall,” Zayn says as she climbs into his bed. Niall grumbles nonsense words at her, but Zayn just lifts the covers up and folds herself around him.

“You drink too much,” Niall says as he pulls the covers up again. He blinks at his clock, but it’s too early for the red numbers to even make sense, so he gives up trying.

“Mighty rich coming from you of all people,” Zayn mumbles against the back of his neck.

“I shouldn’t have ever given you a key,” Niall groans, but it’s pretty normal for them. Sometime around noon, they’ll both get texts from Liam making sure they’re awake and alive and then Niall will attempt to make toast while Zayn harasses him and mopes into her tea. 

“Ah, but you love me best,” Zayn whispers, and Niall can hear the sleep in her voice. He doesn’t bother responding, because they both know it’s true, and just closes his eyes again.

 

\--

 

“Isn’t this a bit tight?” Niall asks, wincing as he looks down at the fitted t-shirt the stylist put him in. He’ll leave the tight pants and whatnot to Louis and Harry and prefers things that hang loosely about his shoulders.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Zayn says, laughing as she struts into the room. And really, the only word for it is strut, because she fucking owns the skin-tight skirt they’ve put her in. Liam laughs, but he’s always in plaid, and Louis cackles like a hyena from _The Lion King_. Harry’s in his own world, madly typing away at his phone, and Niall kind of hates his band sometimes.

“Well you’re supposed to look like that,” Niall says, realizing he sounds like an idiot. It’s like the skirt was made for Zayn, though. The deep purple hugs her hips and clings to the tops of her thighs. When she bends over, Niall can see the leopard print of her bra peeking out the front of the black tank top, and he has to look away before it becomes a _thing_.

“I know I’m the girl of the group, but I can’t send this set back to my mother if my girly bits are hanging out,” Zayn says, giggling as she tugs at the hem of the skirt.

“I could get naked if it’ll help,” Harry offers. And then it’s lighthearted again, everyone batting and shoving at each other, and Niall forgets that he couldn’t remember how to breathe for a good five minutes.

There’s a slight chance that he may be fucked.

 

\--

 

“It’s just,” Zayn trails off with a deep sigh. “It isn’t fair, right? Harry was this total slut for a long while and no one cared. I think half of London was silently rooting him on as he moved from one bird to the next, and I can’t even have a one off in a club without the paps trashing me.”

“I think they’re just all jealous of your legs,” Niall says as seriously as he can. Zayn kicks her feet at him, but doesn’t move from where she’s lounging on a bench on his balcony. The night is on the cool side, but they’ve made their way through a few bottles of wine already, and Niall can’t really feel the chill. He slides his hand down Zayn’s calf, dragging his nails over her honeyed skin and smirks when she shivers against him.

“Let’s run away together,” Zayn says as she takes a drag off her cigarette. Her wine glass is teetering in her hand, but she’s mostly in control of everything, so Niall just laughs and gives her his full attention. “I’m serious!” she squeals as she kicks him again. 

“We’re too famous to run away,” Niall says a bit too seriously. Zayn throws her head back and downs the rest of her wine before tossing her cigarette into the glass and setting it down on the table. She maneuvers into Niall’s lap and smirks at him.

“I just want to find what Louis and Liam have,” Zayn whispers, her words freeze in the chilly night air. Niall lets his hands settle on her hips and tries to ignore the way his heart is pounding in his chest like a caged animal.

“You should,” Niall says, mostly because he’s a fucking idiot. Zayn laughs, her mouth impossible wide as she looks down at him.

“Maybe we should have a go?” she asks quietly. Niall swallows and digs his fingernails into her thighs. He’s both too sober and not sober enough for this.

“I can’t be good enough for you,” Niall tells her. Zayn pouts and chews on her bottom lip. Niall hates himself for wanting to trace it with his tongue.

“When you can be, let a girl know, yeah?” Zayn says softly. Niall nods, unable to form words. But then Zayn is sighing dramatically and climbing off of him. She picks her heels up off the balcony where she kicked them off earlier and frowns at him. “I’m taking the guest room,” she says sadly.

Niall can’t even respond, just watches her walk away from him and throws back the rest of his wine. He’s pretty sure that he fucked up big time, but he can’t figure out how to make things right again. He can’t even remember the last time Zayn took the guest bed and didn’t spend the night wrapped around him.

Niall’s head hurts, but at least it takes away from the tightness in his chest.

 

\--

 

“So are you trying to be an asshole?” Liam asks as he shoves Niall into the men’s room. Niall shoots him a flabbergasted look and doesn't quite catch on.

“You’re the one shoving me into the toilets at the radio station,” Niall informs him, even though Liam looks like he’s about thirty seconds away from full on lecture mode.

“Well I wouldn't have to if you’d learn,” Liam says with a frown. “What are you on about with Zayn?”

“It’s complicated,” Niall says honestly, trying to ignore the way Liam frowns at him. It’s not Niall’s fault that his best friend decided to fuck everything up by being a hot girl and flaunting it in his face.

“Well uncomplicate it, because you’re making the rest of us barmy,” Liam chastises him. “Either go all in or let her find someone, yeah?”

“We’re not as simple as you and Louis,” Niall says quickly. He looks down at his fingers and picks at his nails, just for something to look at.

“It’s simple if you let it be,” Liam tells him, and Niall looks up to meet his eyes. Liam looks like he about to cry, and Niall realizes that he and Zayn have maybe been putting the boys through stress they didn’t need to be put through.

“I worry,” Niall starts, but Liam laughs and slaps a hand over his mouth.

“We worry,” Liam says with a laugh, “You two just need to catch up.”

And Niall can’t really argue with that.

 

\--

 

“So the video for _Live While We’re Young_ kinda turns you into an asexual hamster, right?” Nick asks, and Niall is contemplating why he ever agreed to this stupid interview in the first place.

“I’d like to think I’m neither?” Niall adds, smiling when Nick laughs at him over the phone.

“I’ll give you that. But what my listeners really want is to hear all the naughty bits about One Direction’s hookups. So what have you been up to lately?” Nick asks. Niall wants to answer that he’s been following the Harry and Nick escapades, but he’s not actually an asshole. 

“I’m living free and praying for someone to notice me?” Niall answers the best he can. He really should have know better than to have agreed to be on Nick’s first week of the Breakfast show, but he can’t change his mind now.

“I’m sure we can get a poll going,” Nick answers back, “Maybe some kind of contest for a date with Niall Horan?”

Niall mutters something not entirely air-able for radio and hopes that Nick doesn’t kill him later.

 

\--

 

Niall blinks awake and glances at his clock. He runs a hand over his face and decides it’s way too early to deal with whoever is currently pounding on his door. They don’t stop, though, so Niall groans and forces himself out of his bed, pulling on the first pair of boxers he can find. He stumbles towards the front door of his flat and peeks through the peephole to see Zayn pouting at him. Her arms are crossed and she’s chewing on her lower lip, and Niall has no idea why she didn’t just use her key. 

“You lose your key?” Niall asks as he lets her in. 

“It’s in here somewhere,” Zayn says, brandishing her oversized shoulder bag at him. That’s when Niall notices that she has a knit cap pulled over her head, meaning that she didn’t feel like doing her hair that morning. Zayn _always_ styles her quiff unless it’s the end of the world. Niall pulls her against his chest, jumping at the sound of her bag hitting the hardwood floor.

“I’ll murder anyone I need to,” Niall offers as he hugs her tightly. He presses a kiss against Zayn’s temple and continues, “Simon’ll help us hide the body. I’m sure he has spots picked out and everything.”

“I’m fine,” Zayn mumbles into Niall’s chest, even though her voice is cracking. Niall pulls back and smiles down at her. Her eyes are wet and what is probably last night's mascara is smudged around her eyes. She reaches up and wipes at her eyes and looks a bit better once she’s done.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Niall asks, not bothering to move out of the hug yet. They’ve done this before, steadied each other when life gets in the way. Everyone in the band has helped the others, but Niall can’t help feeling pleased that Zayn came to him for this. He wants to be her rock even though chivalry isn’t really in fashion anymore. Maybe Liam was right and he could pull this off without completely fucking up the band. He just has to get his head out of his arse.

“It’s just,” Zayn sighs and breaks out of the hug so she can wave her hands around in frustration. “I got absolutely slammed in the Tabs today. My _mum_ had to call me to break the news. Apparently I’m either a slut or I’m hideous. It’s ridiculous! Judge me all you want when I’m at a film premiere or on stage, but there’s no call to plaster the pages with horrible photos of me in pajama bottoms and without my face done just because I had the audacity to run to the corner shop for some milk. It’s not fair.”

“I could go to Nando’s naked next time? Maybe that would deflect some of the attention?” Niall asks, grinning when she laughs like he’d hoped. He slowly reaches out and wipes a tear from her cheek. “Fuck ‘em, truly.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Zayn agrees with a meek nod. “Well now I’m completely knackered. Can we have a lay down for a bit?” She doesn’t wait, just grabs hold of Niall’s forearm and starts dragging him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Zayn steps out of her skirt and crawls under Niall’s covers in her knickers and tank top. She looks over her shoulder expectedly and Niall climbs in after her. He spoons her from behind, realizing that they’ve done this a thousand times before yet never like this. He’s never been so aware of her; of the soft scent of rose clinging to her skin, of the soft press of her curves against him. He shivers and tugs the covers closer around them.

Zayn twists her torso around just enough so she can smile at him. “I’m kind of in love with you, you know,” she mumbles before turning back towards the wall. Niall forgets how to breathe, just exhales in quick puffs against the back of her head. He shakes her a bit, but Zayn just sighs sleepily and he can tell she’s already drifted off.

This is going to be the worst kip he’s ever had.

 

\--

 

Niall wakes up with a moan and someone sucking on his neck. His eyes fly open, and he’s lost for a moment before he remembers Zayn. She nips at his neck and he moans again, cupping the back of her head. She realizes he’s awake and pulls back to smirk at him.

“Wha?” Niall breathes out.

“Harry told me to grow a pair because you weren’t going to,” Zayn tells him with a laugh. Niall just looks up at her, unsure of what to do. 

“We can’t fuck up,” Niall says softly. Zayn just giggles and slides into his lap, the covers long forgotten.

“It’s us,” she says with another laugh, “We’re going to fuck up all the time. But we’ll manage, because that’s what we do.” He could argue, but she’s right. This won’t be perfect, but it will be _them_ which is even better. Something breaks inside him and Niall gives in. He reaches up and cups Zayn’s face, tugging her into a kiss.

“At fucking last,” she whispers against his mouth before sucking on his tongue. Niall kisses her roughly, loves the way she grinds down against him and kisses back just as fiercely. He skims his hands down her arms, settling them on the curves of her hips. Zayn nips at his lower lip, tugging sharply before leaning back and looking down at him.

Zayn looks wild as she stares down at him. Her mouth is swollen, her eyes darker than normal. She tucks her fingers underneath the hem of her cami and pull it over her head, leaving her there in her teal bra. The color looks amazing against her skin, and Niall can’t help touching. She moans as he cups her through the fabric, dragging his thumbs over the tops of her breasts.

And then she’s on him again, kissing him soundly as he fights with the clasp on her bra. He’s pretty sure he’s normally better than this, but Zayn is making him crazy. He laughs into her mouth when he finally gets the clasp undone, letting out a little victory whoop as she tucks her head into his shoulder and giggles.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Niall whispers against her throat. He takes hold of her hips and flips them, pushing her into the pillows. She looks so debauched, mouth parted and lips ruddy as she pants and watches him. Niall dips down, sucking a nipple into his mouth. She lets out a strangled moan and arches into the touch, and he thinks he might be dying. He cups her other breast, fondling it while he sucks at her. Zayn cards her fingers through his hair, tugging sharply as she keeps making the most obscene sounds Niall’s ever heard.

Niall switches to her other breast, pausing to blow a cool breath on the spit slicked nipple. Zayn cries out and digs her nails into his shoulderblades. He’s never been with someone this responsive and he wonders if he could make her come from this, make her lose it just from playing with her tits.

She shoves him lower, though, letting out a soft, “please” that nearly breaks him. So that’s something for another day, then. Niall grins at her as he slides down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and nips as he goes. He nuzzles against her knickers, amazed to realize their already soaked through.

“Fuck,” he whispers as he inhales her musky scent.

“Not quite yet,” Zayn says, smirking as she lifts her hips and helps him slide her knickers down her long legs. She parts her thighs and Niall settles between them. He looks up her body at her and grins before lowering his head and licking the length of her. Zayn cries out, her hips bucking as he works his tongue over her. She’s crazy, just mumbling obscene nonsense.

Niall slides a finger inside of her and Zayn almost bucks him off the bed. “Sorry,” she says, laughing as he throws a forearm over her hips. Niall loves it though, loves the thought of his mouth breaking her apart like this. He holds her down and licks her open, sliding another finger in and scissoring them. Zayn is mewling above him, her hands threaded in his hair. Niall looks up at her and moves his thumb to rub in rough circles around her clit.

“You gonna come for me like this? On my mouth and my hands?” he asks, his voice shaking. He’s impossibly hard right now and it takes every ounce of control he has to not just grind his hips into the mattress until he comes. Zayn nods frantically, one hand moving from his head to cup her own breast. She pinches her nipple and Niall growls before ducking his head down again. 

He curls his fingers inside of her, desperate to get his cock in her later. Zayn’s thighs are shaking and he can tell she’s close. Niall flattens his tongue against her clit and works his fingers in and out. Zayn cries out and comes, her cunt tightening around his fingers and her hips bucking off the mattress. Niall licks her through it, lapping at her juices until she’s whimpering and almost still.

Then she’s dragging him by the hair, and Niall slides up her body, grinning as she arches up and catches his mouth in a kiss. She chases her own taste into his mouth and Niall growls as he rocks against her thigh.

“Need you to fuck me,” Zayn whispers, her voice absolutely wrecked. Niall moves quickly, almost pulling the bedside drawer out of its tracks while he digs for a condom, cheering when he finds one and holds it up triumphantly. Zayn shakes her head, but she’s grinning up at him. Her skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and it makes her look like she’s glowing. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Niall tells her, even though it sounds ridiculous. She laughs at him, but there’s a hint of pink on her cheeks. Niall tears open the condom and rolls it down his length, pauses to make sure he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself by coming too soon.

Niall grips Zayn by the hips and lifts her a bit, licking his lips as he slowly slides inside of her. He has to close his eyes at the tightness around him, has to force himself to stay still after he bottoms out. He’s shaking as he pulls out and blinks his eyes open to see Zayn gazing up at him with awe in her eyes. He smile and rolls his hips, loving the way she bucks up to meet him.

“No need to be gentle,” Zayn tells him as she hooks her ankles around his back and pulls him into her. Niall slams his hips experimentally and Zayn cries out, keening as he fucks her. 

And then Niall loses it. All he can feel is the wet heat of Zayn’s pussy, all he can smell is the scent of sex lingering in the air. He parts her thighs and thrusts into her, letting himself go. Zayn clings to him, whimpering as he fucks her hard. She digs her nails into his arms and throws her head back, her back arched and her eyes wild.

Niall moves a hand from her thigh and rubs her clit, grinning when she jerks her hips and digs her fingers harder. He’s going to bruise, may even bleed a bit, but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Their bodies move together like they were built for this.

“Such a good girl,” Niall tells her, panting between the words. “You’re gonna come again for me. Just like this.” He presses his thumb down harder, massaging her as he thrusts in and out of her. He’s nearly there himself, but he needs to see her fall apart again.

“Can’t. Too much,” Zayn mumbles, her head flying back and forth on the pillow.

“Need you to,” Niall says, leaning down to suck on the hollow of her throat. “Come for me, Zayn,” he orders and bites down on the side of her neck. Zayn shouts, her body shaking as she tightens around him. Niall sucks at her salty skin and pumps his hips once, twice more before he’s spilling inside the condom.

He’s completely wrecked, but somehow manages to roll off of her before collapsing next to her. He removes the condom and tosses it in what he hopes is the direction of the rubbish bin. Zayn curls into him, pressing open mouthed kisses against his chest. They lay there, just panting for a long moment.

“We’re totally doing that every fucking day,” Zayn says after a long while. Niall chuckles and pulls her closer.

“Twice on Sundays,” he agrees. He pauses and gets quiet before asking, “did you mean what you said before?”

“For months now,” Zayn says, tilting her head up to look at him. “That ok?” She juts out her chin, like she’s ready to argue if he’s stupid enough to tell her it isn’t. Niall doesn’t doubt that she could convince him of anything right now, but thankfully she won’t have to.

“More than,” he says, kissing her quickly. “You know I’m going to be completely insufferable now, right? Take you to all the award shows and hold your hand and kiss you when we win and shit.”

“Figures you’re the clingy type,” Zayn says with a laugh.

“I prefer romantic,” Niall says as he pulls her closer. He’s done fuck all today, but it’s clearly time for another nap. Zayn must agree, because she reaches down to pull the covers up around them again.

“We can negotiate later. Sleep now,” she mumbles as she tucks herself against his chest. Niall just grins into the top of her hair and decides he can work with that.


End file.
